


Closer

by groundzerochill



Series: The mighty adventures of Mars + Muse [5]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Closer, Fluff, back ache, hurt! Jared, not romantic yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundzerochill/pseuds/groundzerochill
Summary: Jared's back has gotten worse and Dom is there, as always, to help him ease the pain.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any romance yet, but it's implied. Hope you enjoy it!

"Hey, how are we? Glad to be back?" Dom greeted most of Thirty Seconds to Mars, except for their singer, when he saw them in the hotel lobby heading to the Starlight Theatre.   
"Hell yeah! Festivals are great too though, but I prefer amphitheaters." Tomo replied. Shannon nodded.  
"What he said."  
"Sure, I agree. So, uh-"  
"He's on his room. He has to rest his back." Shannon informed, successfully predicting Dom's question.  
"Can I go see him?"   
"Of course, just uh, lemme give you the key, I don't want him to stand up." Shannon said, handing said key to his fellow drummer.  
"Thanks. Oh, and if you see Matt or Chris tell them they'll have to go explore the city without me." Dom said, rushing to the elevator.

* * *

 

Dom opened the door of Jared's room, but before entering he said:  
"Jay? I'm Dom. Shannon gave me the key. Can I come in?"   
"Dom? Yes! I'm bored as fuck."   
The drummer smiled an entered the room. He closed the door behind him and proceeded to Jared's bed, where he was laying with boredom.   
"Hello there." Dom greeted. "How are your back and knee doing? And don't even think about lying."  
Jared rolled his eyes, and Dom sat by his side on the bed midst giggles.   
"They still hurt a bit. Especially when I, you know, breathe." the singer tried to joke.  
Dom frowned.   
"We could cancel the show, you know? Or postpone it."   
"What? No, that's a fucking disrespect for everyone coming."   
"Jay you could get even more injured. You have to take in consideration your health."   
"I'll be okay. I'll use a cane and a knee pad."   
"What? Jared Joseph Leto there's no way I'm gonna let you give a show in that condition!" Dom warned standing up.  
"Wow wow slow down. I'm not asking for your permission. People came from different parts of the country, maybe even the world, to see us perform. I'm gonna give them the show they deserve." Jared replied with frustration.  
"Jay-"  
"No Dominic! I won't let this stupid thing stop me from doing what I love the most! I'll perform even if it fucking kills me, because I'd rather die onstage than here being a loser!" Jared yelled, his voice was full of anger and sorrow.   
Then, Dom remembered the nightmares, and understood the singer was terrified that if he didn't perform it was gonna be the beginning of the end. He rushed to hug his friend when he noticed he was fighting his tears, and Jared accepted the comfort.   
"It's okay. I understand." Dom whispered. "But please be careful. I don't wanna have to pick you up piece by piece."   
"Deal." Jared nodded with a small giggle. When Dom sat by his side again, he pouted. "I've been laying here since we arrived."   
"Let me guess, Shannon kept an eye on you?"   
"He almost didn't let me go to the bathroom! I'm not a child, Jesus." Jared laughed.   
"Well I'll make you company until we have to go to the show so you won't be bored." Dom assured, laying in the bed.   
"Oh I was about to ask you to stay. Thank you!" Jared said. "But didn't you have plans with Matt and Chris?"   
"Yep. But it's okay, you're more important... right now." Dom rushed to add. He swallowed, but Jared didn't seem to notice what had just happened. "Besides they've had me for almost 30 years, I've already spent too much time with them."   
Jared laughed.   
"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Sing for me?"  
"What?" Dom asked with a frown. It didn't upset him, but the request caught him out of guard.  
"Well, Matt says you're the worst singer ever and I wanna know if it's true." Jared explained, causing his friend to smirk.   
"If you wanna hear me sing you'll have to get in the shower with me."  
Dom realised that his comment sounded really suggestive just after he said it, but before he could add anything, Jared giggled and said:  
"Yeah, you wish. Come on! Just one song. I'll sing with you."   
The blond felt relieved that Jared took his comment as a joke, since he had no explanation for it.   
"I don't think-"  
"Please." the singer pouted. For some strange reason, Dom felt like he couldn't say no. He just couldn't.  
"Ugh, okay. Fine."  
"Yes!"  
"What do you want me to sing?"   
"I'm feeling romantic." Jared said, pensive. "Oh, got it! Closer, Nine Inch Nails."   
Dom smirked and laughed loudly, making Jared giggle.   
"Romantic, uh? Okay, if you say so."   
"I'll do the backups, ready?"  
"Sure, why not." Dom sighed, then proceeded to clear his throat.  
" _Help me_ " Jared sang with a childish smile.   
" _I broke apart my insides_ " Dom followed shyly.  
"Dude I could barely hear you. Come on, I'm no one to judge. I'm just curious to hear your voice."  
"You're a singer, of course you can ju-"  
"No. Right now I'm just a guy wanting to sing his favorite song with his friend. Don't be shy with me." Jared encouraged. "Come on. _Help me_ "   
" _I've got no soul to sell_ " this time Jared heard Dom's voice, but he was still a bit shy.  
"You're actually good." said the blue-eyed man with a surprised smile. " _Help me"_  
 _"The only thing that works for me"_   
"Now together."  
 _Help me get away from myself_  
Their voices fitted harmoniously, and they shared a glance of excitement.   
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
 _I wanna feel you from the inside_  
 _I wanna fuck you like an animal_   
Jared laughed after giving a glance to Dom, who was now enthusiastically singing and nodding in the song's rhythm. Then, he decided to stop singing and see if the drummer would notice. He didn't.   
_My whole existence is flawed_  
 _You get me closer to god_  
"I love your voice." Jared assured with a smile. Dom seemed genuinely surprised, and he couldn't help but blush.   
"I- Uh, thank you. You're the first one to say it."   
"I'm sure if you sang more often that wouldn't be truth."   
"I don't feel comfortable singing with people around."   
"Oh, that's a shame."   
"Uh?"  
"I was gonna ask you to sing something else, but now fully by your own. Your voice helps me relax, and that's good to my back."   
Dom didn't know if Jared actually liked his voice or if he just didn't wanna make him feel bad. However, he decided he didn't care. He loved singing -not as much as drumming of course- so he was gonna take any opportunity to do it.   
"Okay, what do you want me to sing?"  
"Have you seen Tangled?"

* * *

 

"You don't ha-" Dom stopped mid sentence when he noticed Jared's look. He decided to show his full support. "Let me help you stand up."   
He grabbed one of Jared's hands and placed his free arm behind his back to help him. Once he was standing, he gave him his cane.   
and helped him put his knee pad.   
"Thanks." Jared said with a grimace.   
"What's wrong?" Dom asked. "Does it hurt too much?"  
"It's nothing. Let's go." the singer replied without any emotion. Even though he was worried, Dom decided that if Jared didn't wanna tell him whatever came to his mind he wasn't going to force him.

* * *

 

Jared rushed backstage immediately after thanking the audience. Dom was there waiting to congratulate him, but when the singer saw him he simply grabbed his arm and guided him somewhere without saying a word.   
He saw Mars' tour bus from the distance, so he started walking more quickly so Jared wouldn't have to pull him. They entered the bus and the frontman locked the door in no time. Then, he rushed to the bunkers and got inside his. Dom followed him with worry and knelt by his side.  
"Is there anything I can do?"   
"No." said the singer harshly, but immediately regretted. "Sorry, it's just... I hate being week."  
Dominic frowned. He was speechless. Jared wasn't week at all, he was the exact opposite. And he was being too hard to himself.  
"Jay, your current physical condition has nothing to do with your strength." Jared kept quiet. He didn't wanna talk, since he was sure he would cry. "Any other person in your circumstances would've just told everyone to fuck off and went rest, but you're here facing this shit, trying to ignore your pain, and you just gave a fucking show without showing any signs of discomfort! Are you kidding? You're the strongest man I've ever met."  
Jared was speechless. What Dom had just said to him made him realise that he could trust anything to him. He then proceeded to take off his tough guy mask and finally let go some pained groans. Dom placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know he wanted to help.   
"Can I hold your hand?" the singer asked in between groans. He then covered his eyes with one arm, and Dom knew he was crying.   
"Of course."   
The drummer grabbed Jared's hand with both of his and let him squeeze his hand as hard as he needed to.   
"Fuck." the singer groaned with broken voice.   
"Shh. Relax. Breathe with me, okay?" he led Jared's hand to his chest. "One, two..."  
Jared did as he was told, and he calmed down, but just a little. He didn't groan. Now he was sobbing.  
"Can you sing?"   
Dom blinked. Was he being serious when he said he liked his voice?  
"Uh, sure. What would you-"  
"An- Ugh, anything." Jared said, still breathing in synchrony with Dom.  
"Okay, okay."  
 _You let me violate you_  
 _You let me desecrate you_  
 _You let me penetrate you_  
 _You let me complicate you_  
Jared started giggling and joined his friend. However, they stopped abruptly when they heard the bus' door open.  
"Jay." Shannon called apologetically. The youngest Leto looked at his brother with curiosity. "Dom has to go. Kirk is looking for him everywhere. And Matt is not content neither."   
Both friends frowned, but the blond gave Jared a comforting smile shortly after. He had to give the show even if he would rather be with his friend in that moment.   
"I'll be back as soon as the show is over."   
"Okay." Jared nodded. "Have a good show."  
When Dom passed by Shannon, the eldest Leto looked at his fellow drummer and said:  
"Thank you for taking care of him."   
"It's nothing, really. I love him as much as you do." Dom replied. Shannon smiled.  
"I know you do. Now go or Matt will kill you."


End file.
